The Ginger Spy
The Ginger Spy, also known as Bliss, was a long term hero spy in the Ginger Spy series. He later ended his series when Bart Benson chased after him all the way to the sand-ship sandpit, where he suffers and died in there but was resurrected by Jaquel Paul's Soul Cone. He was later dead again when Bart Benson knocked the Soul Cone, due to his purge and was resurrected again using the Mind Cone. The Ginger Spy or Bliss joins the StephBot Elimination Service to defeat StephBot or get his revenge on him for forcing Bart Benson to kill the Ginger Spy. He met up with Jaquel Paul and JulBot in 37.8 River version, where he was under attacked by Clark Obsidian, then was teleported to another battleground with JulBot and encountered the three members. He defeated Ebonico Maw by making Midnight whack his teammate and Prox-Tibor Midnight by swinging his hammer at his back. He also encountered Corvus Dave two times. First, they both fight over the internet and was knocked down by Corvus and the second time he encountered Corvus Dave was when Corvus Dave became mad and violently pushed Bliss down and was gotten slain by Bart Benson. After countless days of searching StephBot, Bliss and the rest encountered him in the library, where he screwed up and hit Bart Benson. Bliss tried to fight StephBot twice and the second time was when Bliss whack the Finite Cones instead of StephBot. His Mind Cone was snatched and fell unconscious, leaving Bart Benson to deal with StephBot, but he failed and StephBot successfully snaps his fingers and doubled the universe. Legend says that Bliss could possibly be alive when he was on the floor with Bart Benson and was encountered by Dave. They both thought Corvus Dave became life again, but Dave corrected them and brought his old, great friend, Lower Case D or Armodillad. Biography Fall of the Ginger Spy Depressing and lonely, the Ginger Spy started to play the piano by pressing his index finger on the key. He played the piano in an extremely clumsy way. He depressingly continued on playing the piano until Bart Benson slammed the door and attempting to assassinate him, but the Ginger Spy refused to let Bart Benson die in his hands and told him that his series is good, so he quickly ran away to the playground. Bart Benson was at the door, untucking his shirt and sprint to the playground. He climbs the handlebars and caught up with him. The Ginger Spy then pushed him out and ran to the edge and jumped down the playground. The Ginger Spy later punched Dylan and went over the fence and Bart Benson did the same. The Ginger Spy continued on running and encountered a bystander/stalker staring at him getting chased by Bart Benson. A bystander then chased after them. The Ginger Spy ran all the way from the smaller playground to the back of the school, then the bigger playground and then the Sand-ship. When he arrived there, he fell into the sandpit and the Ginger Spy was finally defeated. Sands, rocks and a cannonball were thrown by Bart Benson and comfort the Ginger Spy's defeat. The Ginger Spy was hopeless, so he screamed (in a feminine way, lol). The bystander went to the sandpit and saw the Ginger Spy with a shock of terror. She asks if the Ginger Spy is fine. The Ginger Spy told off to the bystander that he was born in the sand and die in the sand and that was where the Ginger Spy died at. The Rise of Bliss After retrieving the Mind Cone from JulBot, Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson went to the sand ship where the Ginger Spy died. They both got the two Finite Cones, Soul and Mind Cone. Jaquel Paul went to the corpse of the Ginger Spy and put the Soul Cone on his head. The Ginger Spy screamed (in a feminine way, lol) and got back to life. But the Ginger Spy was on purge and attacked Jaquel Paul. Bart Benson knocked the Soul Cone out and the Ginger Spy was left dead again. Bart Benson then tries the Mind Cone on the Ginger Spy. This time, the Ginger Spy became blind and did not attack Jaquel Paul. They both renamed the Ginger Spy, Bliss and Bart Benson gave away his hammer to Bliss, while Jaquel Paul comments that Bliss looked like Big Bird from Sesame Street. Battle on 37.8 River Version Bliss was seen to be having a meeting with Bart Benson and Jaquel Paul on how they are going to defeat StephBot and the battleground called 37.8 River Version. Jaquel Paul told Bart Benson that he and Bliss will go to the battleground on 37.8 River Version. Bliss then roasts Bart Benson that he needs to get a new weapon. When they all split up, Bliss was seen to be walking to the wall and knocked himself down. Jaquel Paul, Bart Benson, and Bliss were also seen to be out of the room, getting ready to take down StephBot. After Jaquel Paul took JulBot to the battlefield, Bliss, Jaquel Paul, and JulBot were on the battlefield, planning out how they are going to take down StephBot. Bliss was hyped and Bliss was excited and he shouted them to get ready. When StephBot arrived on the battlefield, he encountered Jaquel Paul only on the battlefield and was ambushed by his brother. The three celebrated on their victory too early. Then Clark Obsidian came out of the door and knocked Bliss unconscious and broke his hammer. Bliss did not get a chance to attack Clark Obsidian. He fell unconscious twice, by the heavy green ball. He was later teleported with JulBot by StephBot's Space Cone to another battleground, where he encounters the three members. Battling at another battlefield Corvus Dave came out and ordered Bliss and JulBot to give up the Mind Cone. He also introduced his new member, Prox-Tibor Midnight to the battle. After Jaquel Paul sucked Clark Obsidian's soul, Bliss was encountering, mostly Prox-Tibur Midnight and protecting JulBot from him. He knocked Midnight down with all his force on his hammer. He also used his Mind Cone to shoot his Mind beam at Eboncio Maw, which injures him severely. With both of the Crack order members getting knocked down, he and Corvus Dave were fighting over the internet. Corvus Dave then told off that Cyber Bullying is bad and pushed Bliss down, while JulBot uses his Take Down attack on Corvus Dave. After StephBot and Jaquel Paul started their dance fight, Bliss made Midnight whack Ebonico Maw's stomach and he then swings his hammer and whacks Midnight's back, which sends him up to the top chair and fell. This left off with Corvus Dave and Bliss again, Corvus Dave became extremely angry and took his shades to stun Bliss. He told off to hope that Fortnite is regretful and pushed Bliss down. Then Bart Benson came out of nowhere and slain Corvus Dave. Bart Benson then helped Bliss getting up. Final Battle Against StephBot After countless days of searching StephBot, the three remaining members of the StephBot Elimination Service group encountered him in the library. Bart Benson lit up his lightsaber and knocked StephBot's cones and grip his left arm, while JulBot grips the other arm. Bart quickly realized the Bliss cannot see, so Bliss knocked Bart Benson instead of StephBot. Bliss then tries to whack StephBot, but he missed and StephBot knocked him with the Power Cone. After StephBot defeated his brother, Bliss attacks Bart Benson again and Bart told him to hit behind him, so Bliss did and successfully trip StephBot down. Bliss did his final whack on StephBot but he used Finite Cones to block his attack and StephBot then mocks Bliss for not having hit him in the head. He quickly snatched the Mind cone out of his head, leaving Bliss on the floor and finally gathered all six Finite Cones. StephBot's victory After the disastrous snap, legend says that Bliss was still alive with Bart Benson. Bart Benson was getting up and also helped Bliss getting up. He was deeply upset that StephBot successfully doubled the universe. Then Dave came out stared at them. Bart Benson was quickly scared and thought Dave was the one who doubled the universe. Dave then corrected them about how he's heroic and wanted to help out. He also brought out Lower Case D to help out. Personality As the Ginger Spy, he is very heroic. He knows how antagonizing Bart was and said that his series is good. He is weirdly kind to the bystander, but he was a little pissed off with her that he was born in the sand and die in the sand. The Ginger Spy also loves part-cores and was really good at going over walls that are about his height. He wasn't open-minded due to the fact, that he was stupidly hopeless about getting trapped in the sandpit and screamed uselessly. As Bliss, he complains a lot about his blindness after Bart Benson puts the Mind Cone on him since he was wild after putting a Soul Cone by Jaquel Paul. He was also a little stubborn when he always hits Bart Benson, sometimes unpurpose. He was a lot sillier, especially when knocking into a wall. He also gets excited and likes to roast Bart Benson about getting a new weapon and wanting to fight StephBot. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': The Ginger Spy can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential. He can run faster away from Bart Benson as possible until he fell into the sandpit. *'Master Combatant: '''The Ginger Spy was really good at combats. He could have defeated Bart Benson without running away nor falling into the sandpit. He was able to push Bart Benson out from the playground. *'Hammer Mastery: 'Bliss was really good at using the hammer. He can defeat Prox-Tibor Midnight with his hammer and he is better than Prox-Tibor Midnight. He also trips StephBot using his hammer and knocked down Bart Benson. *'Mind Cone Energy Blasts: 'Bliss rarely uses Mind Cone Energy Blast. He uses his blast on Ebonico Maw, which makes injures him severely. Equipment *'Hammer: 'Bliss's main weapon was given by Bart Benson and used it for battling StephBot. the weapon was really successful and Bliss was able to defeat Pro-Tibor Midnight with the hammer. *'Mind Cone: '''Bliss's Mind Cone was part of his life. The Mind Cone was able to shoot out energy blasts. Bliss used his energy blast on Ebonico Maw. From what Shaniqua told, the Mind Cone was meant to be secured by Bliss. Relationships Friends *Bart Benson - Former Attempted Killer and Resurrector *Jaquel Paul †- Former Attempted Abuser and Resurrector *JulBot *Dave - Ally *Lower Case D - Ally *Bystander - Stalkers *Dylan Enemies *StephBot - Attempted Victim *Corvus Dave † - Attempted Victim *Clark Obsidian † - Attempted Killer *Ebonico Maw † - Victim *Prox-Tibor Midnight † - Victim Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters Category:Finite Cones - Fall of the Ginger Spy characters